Ezekiel Zick
Ezekiel Zick is the main character of Monster Allergy universe. LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite When Tuxedo and the others arrive in Australia they go to the airport where Zick works with Kohaku. Strong Bad calls out to Zick over the radio and asks his permission to land but when Zick finds out that thier pod is to big, he tells Strong Bad to turn it around because the runway isn't big enough for a it's size but Strong Bad won't listen and decides to land causing Zick to call him a Crazy Yank. Kohana and Zick manage to extend the runway and the pod lands safely on the runway. When Jake takes the stairs over to the pod so Tuxedo and the others can get off. He sees Terra and becomes smitten by her and offers to take her luggage. Sokka meets Terra and Zick in a bamboo thicket overlooking the army camp. He poses as her powerful guardian though she is mildly impressed because of his stature. Terra has told Sokka of how Spawn sent them there. They team make way for the abandoned mine where Mushu continuously give Terra advice on acting masculine. Anlong with Xigbar and others who agrees tolet Terra join up with them on hier way back to save the multi-universe, Ezekeil Zick sings the song in an attempt to lift her heroic spirits.Terra takes his words to heart and joins in, believing that she can make her self a hero, even if it does take her three weeks instead of three hours. Zick instantly falls in love with Terra and they become boyfriend and girlfriend. Because of Zick's influence, Terra is saved from meeting Spawn to stay with him. A Christmas Bizarro Meister of War LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Zick took in charge of Miracle Elite and heard that Dr. Strange sends a message. He took some members with him join up with Bender and others. He learns that Slade would not Trust the Miracle Elite, because of what Terra did. He will be acopmanised by Razeil and Stacy Hirano to join forces with Bender, Blue, Slade, Dr.Strange and possibly Black Star to help him in Black Pool. Mainly they are working with Slade and Bender and tells him about Lovelace's death. Zick shows the crew on the hover vechile as he made cricitisms towards the use of a car. Zick travels with Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Heloise, Sora, Gold and Discord. He travels with a boat alongside Heloise with the others are on their own. With the 10 climbing the mountain, Zick gets very nauous and begin hallucating, which makes him start to fall off a cliff though Suede saves him. The Crew gets an ambush by something very predatory and they manage to escape with the help of Jean Grey. Zick is contacted by Twilight, Kid, Makoto and Picard about their respective missions and asks what's next for them. Zick is trapped in a force field by Brainiac and Frollo though he works with the others to destoy it which they manage to do with Heloise, Suede and Discord doing their own thing. Blackpool. Ezekiel alongside Bender, Skipper, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Makoto, Death The Kid, Sora, Mr.Gold, Discord, Twilight, Gohan and other members of the team to fight The Templar Order with Black Star in Acts 2, 3, 4 and 6 Allies, Enemies, On Off Allies/Enemies Allies: Tuxedo Lovelace, Shadow Queen, Terra, Stacy Hirano, Raziel, Gatomon, Strong Bad, Gex the Gecko, Squide Girl, Index, Sam and Max, Marisa Kirisame, Chun li, Asuka kazama, Xigbar, Kitana, Opus the Penguin, Cait Sith, Grim Jr, Dr.Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Death The Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr.Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr.Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu, Jean Grey Rivals: N/A On and Off Allies/Enemies: N/A Enimies: BlackGarurumon The Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters Of Evil, Dornamuu and The Inferno Clan of Hell, Zeus , Phantom Blot and his Bizarro League Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Apprentices Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in The Miracle Elite Adventures Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Guest Stars Category:Characters hailing from the Monster Allergy universe Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Hybrid Category:Partial Human Category:Monsters Category:Loners Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Heroes of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Inferno Clan of Hell Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Holly Gauthier-Frankel Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Major Characters in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502' storyline Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok)